blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Eighth Doctor
The Eighth Doctor, throughout most of his life, was extensively a lover as opposed to a fighter. With a restored sense of vigour, the Doctor's love from everything new and interesting was not only restored but enhanced. He opted to do away with the scheming methods of his previous incarnation and chose to enjoy life in it's many forms with a constant wonder-lust and determination in his explorations of time and space. Overview Regardless of his nature, the Doctor was prone to frequent bouts of amnesia. Upon recovering from his regeneration, he lost all memory of himself almost instantly and visited all of his previous selves to regain his history, gaining a new companion in Samantha 'Sam' Jones in the process. Sam and the Doctor were friends for quite a while, even taking about newcomer and self-acclaimed 'lady's man', Fitz Kreiner. Sam and the Doctor soon parted on amicable terms and the Doctor proceeded his travels, accompanied by Fitz, soon followed by Compassion, Anji Kapoor and Trix MacMillan. During the combat against the Council of Eight, however, Compassion departed to begin her own travels, Anji left to raise her own child and Fitz and Trix began a relationship and chose to remain on Earth. The Doctor met Izzy Sinclair in Stockbridge when he was pit up against the Celestial Toymaker and took her with him when his offer was declined by Maxwell Eddison. Izzy's younger, zanier mannerisms regularly contrasted the Doctor's laid-back and sophisticated way of acting but they formed a strong connection. So much so that the Doctor offered Izzy emotional support when she lost her body and was left trapped in the one of Destrii. When her old body was regained, Izzy left the TARDIS. The Doctor found himself thrust upon by keen siblings Samson and Gemma Griffin and he affectionately took the with him. Leaving them in Vienna on one occasion and due to having been informed of the fact by a future version of himself, the Doctor offered the chance to travel with him to Mary Shelley, which she graciously accepted. Their acquaintance was brief, due to Mary's significant role in history, but they parted each other's company as good friends. After which, the Doctor returned to Samson and Gemma. Not long after though, he lost them both to Davros, who took his memories of them and later used them in a trap against him. Immediately after recovering from Samson and Gemma's loss (with no memory of ever meeting them), the Doctor was forced to land aboard the doomed airship, the R101. In attempting to find a way off of it, the Doctor ran into Charlotte 'Charley' Pollard, who was expected to die on the airship. In spite of this knowledge, he saved her from death in the crash and took her away in the TARDIS. Due to the paradox of Charley's survival, the Web of Time became significantly damaged, causing a breach into a universe of Anti-Time. The Doctor refused to kill Charley, given to his love for her, and instead materialised his TARDIS around the capsule of Anti-Time expected to be released into the main universe, absorbing it into himself and the TARDIS, making both of them into the Gallifrey nursery monster, Zagreus. With the help of Charley, Romana, Leela and the previous three incarnations, the Doctor was cleansed of the Zagreus energies, but is exiled into the Divergent Universe for fear of the energies becoming active again. Against his express wishes, Charley stowed away and follows him in. In the universe without time, the Doctor and Charley meet C'rizz, an emotionally-compromised Eutermesan, who came with them in search of the TARDIS. Upon finding both the TARDIS and the chance to escape the Divergent Universe, the Doctor refuses to leave if Charley and C'rizz continue to spite each other at his expense. Upon the agreement, the three of them escape the Divergent Universe and return to the Doctor's, becoming loving travelling companions throughout their adventures. Tragically though, the Doctor lost both Charley and C'rizz in close proximity, when C'rizz was killed and Charley, who initially desired to leave him over his apparent callousness and lack of concern, was left behind after a last adventure with the Cybermen and the Doctor's again lost his memory, and so assumed that Charley had left him as she had initially desired. Not long after, the Time Lords dumped a new companion on the Doctor in the form of Lucie Miller, who had been unnecessarily placed in 'witness protection', when they became best friends in their time together. Lucie left the Doctor for a time after discovering that he lied to her over a significant matter and her place was taken up by the short-lived companion Tamsin Drew. Tamsin was disillusioned to the Doctor by the Monk and Lucie went on to travel with the Doctor's great-grandson, Alex Campbell. When the Daleks invaded the Earth again, Lucie, Tamsin and Alex died tragically and the Doctor was severely broken by it. To prevent him from any self-destructive actions, the Time Lords sent the Doctor to save Molly O'Sullivan, an Irish WWI VAD with notoriously dark eyes. from a plot by the Daleks and a genetically-engineered Time Lord. Through their acquaintance, the Doctor again met up with Liv Chenka and she finally took up a role in the TARDIS. Molly lived her life in an alternate timeline before being drawn back into the Doctor's world by the Master and the Daleks and died peacefully, defeating the Dalek Time Controller. The Doctor and Liv continued in the TARDIS, meeting fellow companion, Helen Sinclair, and fighting the Doom Coalition and the Ravenous. After an unspecified amount of time, the Doctor found himself alone and doing his best to stay clear of the Time War. Doing his best not to fight, he refused the Time Lord military regime, continued to try and travel instead of fight and keeping the Daleks at bay when he could. Before long though, the Time Lords were seen to be as bad as the Daleks, an attitude which killed the Doctor, when he was aboard a crashed spaceship when the pilot he tried to save refused his offer of rescue, choosing to die than be rescued by whom she despised. He was briefly resurrected by the Sisterhood of Karn, who gave him just enough time to consume an 'elixir' to trigger his regeneration. He gave an honourable commemoration to his companions before boldly forswearing his name and regenerating into his next body, a Warrior. Biography To be added Alternate Timelines To be added Psychological Profile To be added Appearance To be added Other Matters To be added Behind the Scenes To be added External Links To be added Category:Incarnations of the Doctor Category:Time Lords Category:Time Lord Renegades Category:Members of UNIT Category:Combatants of the Time War